Perfect Gifts
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Una ruptura, un viaje cancelado, y regalos decepcionantes deberían añadirse a una desastrosa Navidad… hasta que ya no lo son. Algunas veces es la persona que no conoces quien termina conociéndote mejor. OS.


Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de SueBee0619, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Perfect Gifts**

 **By:** SueBee0619

 **Traducción:** Mónica León

 **Beta:** Sol

* * *

 **BPOV.**

—Maldito. Estúpido. ¡IDIOTA!

Puede que haya sido la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta esa noche, pero lo había estado pensando y pensando. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué había ignorado la molesta sensación de que las cosas no estaban exactamente bien con Jake? Había estado ciega y estaba volviendo a morderme el trasero dos semanas antes de Navidad. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba más enojada por los planes para mi Navidad siendo arruinados, que por la implosión de mi relación "tal vez deberíamos ir más en serio". En alguna parte de mi cabeza, sabía que lo decía todo, pero todavía estaba muy enojada para preocuparme de que probablemente Jake tenía razón, incluso si su ritmo era sorprendentemente malo.

—¡Agggh! —grité y lancé mi cepillo para el cabello en mi cama, lo cual no fue ni un poco satisfactorio como lanzarlo a la cabeza de Jake (o incluso la pared), pero cometer agresión o reparar mi pared estaba en mis planes. Y aparentemente un viaje a Berkshire para las festividades tampoco estaba entre mis planes.

Esperando rescatar algo, abrí Expedia para ver si podía encontrar un boleto asequible para volar a ver a mi papá en Washington. La tarifa más barata era de 1.100 dólares, así que eso estaba fuera de consideración. Luego, llamé a mi mamá. La navidad en Florida realmente no era de mi preferencia, pero era mejor que pasarla sola en la ciudad de Nueva York. Antes si quiera podía mencionar ir a verla. Luego de escuchar sin mucha emoción cuán entusiasmada estaba, finalmente colgué y me senté allí, con el teléfono en la mano, mirando hacia el espacio tratando de entender qué haría. Honestamente estaba teniendo un momento difícil en pasar de _esto está tan jodido_ a en realidad pensar en una solución.

Cuando finalmente fui capaz de sacar mis pensamientos de enojo, frustración y decepción, me di cuenta que sí tenía una opción. Ellos probablemente no sean mi familia por sangre, pero las chicas Cullen eran lo que yo consideraba mi familia de la costa este; Alice y Rose eran mis hermanas de otro señor. Habíamos sido compañeras de cuarto en la universidad y continuamos siendo unidas incluso luego de que cada una se mudase con sus novios y yo me mudé a mi diminuto departamento/estudio. Sabía que sería bienvenida en la casa de sus padres, pero aún me encogía ante el pensamiento de auto invitarme, simplemente parecía grosero. Aunque por el número de veces que sostuve el cabello de Alice o Rose luego de una noche afuera, parecía minimizar cuán grosero se sentía. Ellas hicieron lo mismo por mí, pero técnicamente estaría imponiéndome ante Esme y Carlisle y definitivamente no había historias de sostener cabello ahí. Me di cuenta de que tenía una opción, o terminar sintiéndome ligeramente grosera, o totalmente deprimida. Decisión tomada, agarré el teléfono de nuevo y llamé a Alice.

—¡BELLAAAAAAAA! —Alice gritó—. ¡Justo estaba hablando de ti! ¡HEY, EDWARD! ¡ES BELLAAAAAA!

Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado. Alice estaba como una cuba. Mi nombre siempre tomaba nuevas longitudes (y volumen) cuando Alice bebía.

—¿Alice? ¿Dónde estás y cuánto has bebido?

—¡Estoy en Boston con Edward! ¡Se mudará a casa! ¡Es un maldito milagro de Navidad, Bellaaaaaa!

Comencé a reír. Realmente no había nada como una Alice borracha para animarme.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? Ooooh, Bellaaaaaaa, ahora tienes que dejar a Jake. Finalmente conocerás a mi increíble hermano y tener bebés maravillosos y seremos hermanas geniales. Ooooooh… ¡Debería comprar muérdago!

—Um… sobre Jake… ¿qué demonios? ¿Bebés? Jasper necesita controlarte ahora. Y no te atrevas a comprar ni una rama de muérdago. ¿Me escuchas, Alice?

—Ugh, bueno. Nada de muérdago. No eres divertida, Bellaaaaa. —Podía escuchar a Alice moverse a través del teléfono—. Ooooooooh, espera, iré a la otra habitación. Tienes que esperar. Aguarda.

Pude escuchar su tropiezo un par de veces, pero finalmente llegó a donde se dirigía y el sonido del ambiente cesó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Así que, ¿qué sucede, chiquita? —preguntó, repentinamente seria.

—Me botó. ¡El tarado me botó! Y no puedo ir a casa porque el boleto de avión es ridículamente caro y Renée irá a un crucero para conocer a la siguiente conquista del mes y terminaré siendo como esa canción de The Waitresses, pero sin el chico ardiente. ¡Seré yo, tratando de encontrar salsa de arándanos en vísperas de Navidad en el Food Emporium, sin la promesa de un final feliz! —Pensé que era racional cuando la llamé, pero aparentemente un ataque de pánico había estado bajo la superficie porque de pronto ahí estaba, lanzándose como fuego rápido. Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos.

—¿Él QUÉ? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Te dije que eras muy buena para ese tarado cara de trasero. Y del resto, mi Bellaaaaaaa. —Escuché que se levantaba y abría la puerta—. ¡HEY, CHICOS! Adivinen, ¿quién vendrá a casa para pasar Navidad con nosotros? ¡Apuesto a que no lo adivinan!

Escuché una voz al fondo.

—Bueno, déjame pensar. Estás al teléfono con Bella, ¡así que adivino que Bellaaaaaaaaaa! —La voz ascendió una nota al final hasta que fue casi una perfecta imitación de Alice ebria.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo para los demás, Edward? —gritó Alice, en realidad molesta de que hubiese adivinado.

—Te refieres a arruinar el que digas Bellaaaaaaa de nuevo, ¿verdad? Porque estoy muy seguro de que todos los demás lo sabían —bromeó la voz.

—Ugh. ¡De acuerdo! Emociónate por no tener hermanos, Bellaaaaaaaaa. Los chicos son tontos. Sí, incluso tú, Jasper. Te amo, pero también eres un tonto. Y Emmett, sin duda alguna, así que cállate. Aunque Jake cara de estúpido, bastardo sin cojones es el más tonto de todos, Bellaaaaaaaa.

Mis risitas habían evolucionado en una enorme carcajada cuando llegó a la parte de "bastardo sin cojones es el más tonto". Pude escuchar a Rose reír a carcajadas al fondo mientras yo limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos. Amaba a mis chicas. Puede que haya tomado un tiempo para acostumbrarme. Al principio pensaba que Alice era la persona más odiosa en el mundo y que Rose era una perra de primera clase, pero ahora no las cambiaría por nada. No teníamos nada en común y aun así, de alguna manera, nuestra amistad funcionaba. Claro, había una fisura ocasional aquí o allá. Ellas no entendían cuando prefería quedarme en casa o que realmente prefiriese pasar horas acurrucada con un libro que salir a ver una película. Yo tampoco entendía eso de salir a un club todas las noches, así que suponía que eso nos igualaba, pero era en momentos como este que nuestra amistad realmente brillaba. Alice instintivamente entendía lo que yo necesitaba sin preguntarlo y había sido de esa manera desde que podía recordar. Nunca fue una pregunta en su mente dónde pasaría la Navidad. Sabía que si necesitaba a Alice y Rose conmigo, me ayudarían a subirme al tren de vuelta a la ciudad y presentarme en mi departamento con helado y vodka. E incluso si deseara tener a alguien que realmente me apoyase a veces, sabía que tenía a las amigas más leales y amorosas en el mundo.

Alice y yo nos despedimos y le pasó el teléfono a Rose para que pudiese reasegurarle que estaba bien, solo molesta. Colgué el teléfono y tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro por primera vez desde que recibí ese estúpido mensaje de Jake. Sí, un mensaje. Realmente era un bastardo sin cojones.

Dos semanas más tarde, me encontraba en el tren con dos Cullen y sus novios, dirigiéndonos a la casa de sus padres. Edward, el hermano escurridizo que nunca había conocido, ya estaba en lo de los Cullen y nos recogería en la estación de tren. La cantidad de maletas que tenía era ridícula. Todas mis compras habían sido de último minuto ya que de pronto tuve que comprar más regalos (esa cosa grosera de nuevo). Todos los demás enviaron sus cosas directamente a la casa de los Cullen, así que yo era la única que estaba completamente sobrecargada. Afortunadamente, los regalos de mis padres eran lo suficientemente pequeños para entrar en mi cartera, sino la situación se hubiese salido por completo de control. El resto de ellos tenían su propia bolsa mientras que yo lidiaba con mis tres bolsas de compras de más. ¿Qué puedo decir? Una semana post ruptura fue gastada revolcándome en la furia (y helado), y la otra fue el usual apuro para tener las cosas listas en el trabajo antes del fin de año.

Estaba exhausta, estresada, y realmente esperaba solo sentarme y tomar un descanso durante las festividades. Honestamente, en ese punto, estaba reflexionando sobre el pánico de hace dos semanas de dónde pasaría Navidad. Sentarme en el sofá de casa, acurrucada con un libro y un poco de paz y quietud sonaba sumamente bien. Especialmente con lo escurridizos que estaban siendo mis amigos. De alguna manera perdieron el memo de que no eran las únicas personas en el tren. Envié una mueca de disculpa a algunos que nos lanzaban miradas molestas y me coloqué mis tapones para oídos. Era la única manera para mí de lidiar con eso, a punto de perder la paciencia con ellos.

Finalmente llegamos a la estación, y comencé a reunir toda mi porquería. Mis amigos estaban absortos, riendo y charlando lejos, y fui dejada a mi propia merced. Un caballero adorable y amable que se bajaba en la misma parada, tuvo lástima y bajó dos de mis bolsas del tren. Me las devolvió y vi a Alice lanzarle una mirada a alguien que asumía era Edward, mientras que Jasper, Rose y Emmett pisaban sus talones. Suspiré, soplé un poco de aire para sacar el cabello de mi rostro y reuní todas mis cosas. Capté un atisbo de Alice en la conversación con su hermano, pero no tuve una buena vista de él hasta que ella se volteó ligeramente e hizo un gesto hacia mí. Santa mierda. Sabía que era de aspecto decente por las fotos que había visto, pero aparentemente su temporada en Boston había sido muy buena con él. El hermano de mi mejor amiga era hermoso y yo era un desaliñado desastre. Probablemente lucía como una vagabunda perturbada mientras trataba de contener todo en mis manos.

—¿Qué demonios está mal con ustedes, tarados? —escupió mientras daba largas zancadas hacia mí, pasando a Jasper y a Emmett—. ¿Les mataría tomar una bolsa? Hola, Bella, soy Edward. ¿Qué puedo llevar?

—Oh, no tienes que hacerlo. Tengo… —Comencé a protestar, pero por supuesto una de las bolsas escogió ese momento para comenzar a romperse en el mango. La situación se había vuelto precaria.

Él tomó la bolsa para que estuviese en su brazo, haciendo que el mango no fuera un problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué decías? ¿Qué tienes? —bromeó con una sonrisa—. ¿Ébola? ¿La plaga? ¿Un canguro?

Lo miré con su mueca de seriedad.

—Aquí. —Le tendí una de las otras bolsas—. Es la que tiene el Ébola, así que sé cuidadoso. —Rió y la tomó. Nuestras manos se tocaron y definitivamente sentí algo que logró llegar a mis pies. Acarició un dedo con el mío y sentí mariposas en mi estómago. La Navidad estaba comenzando a lucir mucho más prometedora.

Compramos unas pizzas de regreso a la casa. Aparentemente, este era el festín tradicional de los Cullen en vísperas de Navidad que sería complementado con cannolis y otros postres de una pastelería local. Sí, entre Edward y los cannolis, definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta para Navidad.

Luego de comer hasta satisfacernos, simplemente holgazaneamos en la sala de los Cullen, con bebidas en mano, sintiéndonos un poco mareados. Las luces estaban apagadas excepto por el árbol y compartíamos historias, contándole a Edward de nuestras múltiples escapadas; y él, en devolución, nos contaba historias hilarantes sobre Alice y Rose creciendo. Ambos intercambiábamos miradas, ocasionalmente atrapados, nuestras vistas prolongadas chasqueando con electricidad. Yo me volteaba eventualmente cada vez, recordándome que estaba en una sala con mis amigos y no en un bar donde simplemente podía tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo a morir. Y, oh quería besar a este chico, sin mencionar el subirme por él como un endemoniado árbol.

Cuando Jasper comenzó a contar una historia particularmente vergonzosa sobre mí, me volteé hacia él y dije:

—¿Está seguro de querer ir allí, Jizzper?

Aparentemente olvidó que yo había estado almacenando una historia sobre él por bastante tiempo y continuó.

Cuando terminó, le arqueé mi ceja y comencé.

—Entonces, una tarde, volví al departamento y pensé que solo las chicas estaban en casa.

—Oh, mierda. Bella, pensé que olvidaríamos que eso sucedió.

—Nope. Tú dijiste eso. No yo. He estado guardando esto para el momento perfecto y creo que este podría ser.

—Ah, demonios —gruñó.

Solo le había dicho a las chicas lo básico, así que esto sería bueno.

—Como estaba diciendo, volví a casa a mi departamento una tarde, pensando que solo las chicas estaban en casa. La ducha estaba encendida, pero viví con Rose y Alice por un buen tiempo, así que la modestia era una cosa del pasado. Necesitaba Tylenol, así que abrí la puerta, pensando que saldría muy rápido. —Le eché un vistazo a Edward—. Uh, no eran ni Alice ni Rose.

Los ojos de Edward bailaban por la impresión, sabiendo que tenía que ser más que solo eso. El rostro de Jasper se estaba volviendo de un profundo rojo.

—Vamos, Bella. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Oh, Jizzy. Claro que sí.

Emmett nos miró a ambos.

—Entonces, ¿se estaba masturbando? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Digo, es gracioso y todo, pero no entiendo.

—Emmett, ¿recuerdas cuando Jasper se hizo una permanente, pensando que lo ayudaría a obtener un papel en "Hair"? —pregunté.

—Bueno, sí. —Se volteó hacia Jasper—. Lucías ridículo, hombre. Honestamente, afeitarlo todo fue una mejora muy vasta.

—Fue justo después de eso y no puedes mojar una permanente por dos días luego de que la haces —expliqué—. Así que tenía un gorro de baño puesto. Un gorro rosado. —Todos comenzaron a reír.

—Se pone mejor. Jasper estaba en la ducha y las puertas de vidrio no dejan nada a la imaginación. —La imagen flotó hacia mi mente y comencé a reír tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar. Finalmente me calmé lo suficiente para decirlo—. Tenía un gorro de baño rosa en su cabeza… enjabonado con el jabón perfumado de Alice, follándose a una esponja, por todos los cielos… —Tuve que hacer una pausa para tomar aliento antes de gritar la próxima parte—. ¡Y mordiendo una maldita esponja vegetal para guardar silencio! —Todos estábamos histéricos a ese punto, riendo hasta llegar a las lágrimas.

—¡Y esa no es la mejor parte!

—Mierda. ¿Hay más? ¡No puedo creer que nunca me dijiste todo esto! ¡Solo pensé que entraste cuando se estaba corriendo! —Alice lloriqueó entre sus ataques de risa.

—Yo, uh, entré en el momento justo. O en el momento equivocado. ¿Saben cuán rápido una cara de "O" puede cambiar a una de completo horror? Bueno, yo sí.

Jasper estaba más o menos púrpura de la vergüenza.

—No puedo creer que les dijeras eso, Swan.

—Oh, saltamontes, no has aprendido nada en estos años. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Te metes con el toro… —comencé.

—¡Consigues los cuernos! —gritaron todos.

—Gran película. —Edward inclinó su vaso hacia mí en aprobación—. Pero, Swan… ¿puedes describir el alboroto?

Oh, me gustaba este chico. Me gustaba mucho.

* * *

 **EPOV.**

Observé a Bella mientras lucía como otra sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Demonios, acababa de conocerla anoche y estaba muy seguro de que el suéter rosado y afelpado que sacó de la caja no era algo que usaría normalmente. La vi abrir el objeto esa mañana y ninguno de ellos parecía que realmente le quedase. Estaba la paleta de maquillaje regalo de Alice, la tarjeta de regalo de Forever 21 de su mamá, la botella de vino barato de Jasper y el pescado cantante de Emmett. Sí, vi una suave sonrisa pasar por su rostro cuando abrió una tarjeta y un spray de pimienta de parte de su padre. Eso me confundió, pero se me ocurrió que realmente no la conocía para nada. Tal vez sí amó las cosas que todos le dieron. Tal vez los fines de semana se vestía como Barbie, colocándose un montón de maquillaje y yendo a los clubes con Alice. De alguna manera, y de acuerdo con mi hermana, los mejores lugares estaban en los vecindarios pobres. ¿Su padre sabía eso? ¿Por eso le envió el spray de pimienta? Tal vez su alegría forzada era solo el resultado de extrañar a su familia.

Aunque era muy tarde, estaba reconsiderando mi regalo. Alice y Rose mencionaron que le gustaba leer, así que le compré una tarjeta de regalo de The Strand, una increíble librería en la ciudad.

Tal vez tuve que haberle comprando una de Amazon, así no tendría que comprar libros. Me estaba pateando a mí mismo, pero, ¿qué le compras a alguien que no conoces? Al menos lo intenté, ¿cierto? No quería ser grosero y no darle nada. Mierda. No lo pensé mucho cuando lo compré. Solo trataba de ser gentil, y de acuerdo con Alice y Rose, era horriblemente difícil de complacer. Parecía una elección tan obvia en ese momento, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Encima de todo eso, le compré una que me hacía reír y por todas las historias que había escuchado de mis hermanas, Bella parecía tener un gran sentido del humor. Lo frontal de la tarjeta era una cita de John Waters, "si vas a casa con alguien y no tiene libros, no te los cojas." Por supuesto, la compré antes de saber que estaba interesado en ella y ahora esperaba que no pareciera un patético intento de coqueteo. Aunque, en el lado bueno, no tenía que preocuparme por el frente del libro, tenía muchas cajas esperando a ser mudadas a mi nueva casa.

Sí, era linda y definitivamente había química, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más interesado me volvía. Cuando en la noche anterior todos pasamos el rato y bebimos alrededor del árbol, era inteligente y divertida, sarcástica y juguetona, sin nunca llegar a ser cruel. Definitivamente hubieron miradas robadas y candentes entre nosotros que duraron un poco más de lo necesario, y dulces sonrojos cuando se apartaba de nuestra mirada. Parecía ser un libro abierto para mí entonces, pero me preguntaba si la había juzgado mal.

—Hey, Edward, ¿le darás eso a Bella o planeabas hacer confeti? —preguntó Emmett.

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que había estado jugando con la punta del sobre mientras me deslizaba en mis propios pensamientos. Lo aplané un poco y se lo tendí, murmurando:

—Espero que te guste. Si no, yo, uh, yo podría… No sé. Supongo que puedo cambiarlo.

Ella me sonrió y me tendió un rectángulo envuelto que pesaba un poco.

—Estoy segura de que será genial, Edward. Y no tenías que hacerlo. Realmente. Yo, um, tengo la factura si no te gusta el tuyo. Solo pude guiarme por lo que me dijeron.

Rompí el envoltorio del paquete, curioso por ver lo que había escogido para mí. Estaba asombrado. Sostuve una copia de un libro sobre bloc de dibujos urbanos que había estado viendo. ¿Cómo podía alguien que apenas me conocía comprarme el regalo perfecto? El sonido de su risa me hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Ella había abierto la tarjeta y me estaba observando con puro regocijo.

—¡La. Mejor. Tarjeta. De. Siempre!

Ella bufó y una mirada rápida de vergüenza pasó por su rostro antes de que comenzara a reír de nuevo. El hecho de que pudiese reírse de sí misma hacía que me gustara aún más. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, presionó el botón para encender la pantalla y lo sostuvo para que lo viese. Su fondo de pantalla era la misma cita que estaba en la tarjeta.

—Y para The Strand. Edward… esto es simplemente lo mejor. ¡Gracias! —Y ahí estaba. La sonrisa que había estado esperando toda la mañana, la cual hacía que sus ojos brillaran y aparecieran arrugas en las esquinas. Alcé el puño mentalmente—. Um, ¿ese libro está bien?

Ah, mierda. Estaba tan orgulloso de mí mismo que había olvidado su regalo.

—¿Bien? Está perfecto. Muy, muy perfecto. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Bueno, Alice dijo que te gustaba dibujar para relajarte. Pensé que podrías disfrutar sentarte en Central Park y pintar la ciudad. No sé. Lo tomé, lo hojeé y me gustó. Honestamente, si no lo querías, yo lo habría llevado a casa y me lo hubiese quedado. Los dibujos en el interior son increíbles.

—Y si no querías comprar libros, habría utilizado esa tarjeta para comprar este. —Le sonreí.

—Entonces… ¿Quién quiere ir al centro comercial mañana? Bella, todas las facturas de los regalos están en las cajas —interrumpió Alice.

—¿Facturas de los regalos? —pregunté.

—Uh, sí… Yo, uh… —Bella se sonrojó mientras comenzaba a explicarse, pero Alice salió.

—Bella siempre devuelve nuestros regalos. Siempre. Es una tradición a este punto. Y Jazz se beberá el vino barato que solo a él le gusta, pero cree que ella disfrutará. Él no y ella lo forzará a comprarle bebidas la próxima vez que estemos en un bar. Es lo que hacemos —dijo Alice de esa manera cálida, sin burlarse de Bella o quejarse, simplemente diciéndolo como un hecho.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa sin emoción de nuevo. Quería saber qué sucedía, pero también noté cuán incómoda estaba Bella.

—Entonces, ¿Ma? ¿Huelo rollos de canela? —Bella me dedicó una suave sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras redirigía la conversación.

Bella estuvo callada el resto del día por alguna razón, pero realmente no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas hasta esa noche. Todos se fueron a la cama temprano, llenos por la cena de Navidad, y fui abajo, planeando en tomar la última galleta antes de ir a dormir. Noté que las luces del árbol seguían encendidas, así que fui a la sala para desconectarlas antes de subir.

Cuando entré a la habitación, vi a Bella acurrucada en un lado del sofá con sus piernas plegadas bajo ella, dándole un vistazo al árbol con un ligero ceño fruncido. No quería molestarla, pero también era egoísta como el demonio, y esta era finalmente una oportunidad para un poco de tiempo a solas con la chica en la que estaba interesado.

—Hey.

Ella lentamente se salió de su enfoque en el árbol y volteó su cabeza, dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hey, Edward. ¿Y ya vas a la cama?

—Estaba pensando en eso. Aunque preferiría sentarme aquí contigo. ¿Está bien eso? Puedo irme si quieres estar sola.

—No, está bien. Quédate. Puedes sacarme de mi cabeza.

—Hmmm… En realidad me gusta tu cabeza. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Ugh. Voy a soñar tan egoísta y perra. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para eso?

—¿Me recuerdas? ¿El chico que creció con dos hermanas y una mamá que siempre decían lo que pensaban? Estoy muy seguro de que después una confesión de múltiple asesinato de conejos, estaré bien con lo que sea que tengas que decir. Suéltalo.

—De acuerdo. Sabes que amo a Alice y a Rose, ¿cierto? ¿Y a Jasper y a Emmett?

—Por supuesto.

—Odio que no parezcan conocerme para nada. Odio que me den regalos cada año de parte de todos que no tienen sentido para mí. No creo ser muy difícil de complacer, realmente no. No lo sé… solo me hace sentir sola de alguna manera. Y sé que estoy rodeada por personas que me aman y que harían cualquier cosa por mí y que debería estar agradecida por eso, y lo estoy. Absolutamente. Solo deseo que alguien realmente me entienda. Digo, carajo, te conocí hace un día y me diste el regalo perfecto. Es como si no me conocieran en lo absoluto y eso duele. Casi puedo disculpar a mi mamá por comprarme algo que hubiese amado cuando tenía quince porque esa es la última vez que viví con ella. Mi papá se rindió hace años y me envía un cheque y spray de pimienta cada Navidad. Es dulce que aún se preocupe por mí, pero tienes que admitir que es un poco raro, pero estas son las personas que han sido una gran parte de mi vida por los últimos años, personas por las que me preocupo profundamente, personas para las que invierto tiempo y reflexión para regalarles. No sé si tiene sentido. Realmente sueno desagradecida y egoísta, pero juro que no lo soy. Sé cuán afortunada soy, realmente. Solo a veces desearía que hicieran el esfuerzo de entender lo que me gusta y porqué me gusta. O tal vez ni siquiera entender. ¿Tal vez respetar es una mejor palabra? ¿No esperar que de pronto sea una persona que no soy?

—Ouch. Sí, veo a dónde llegas y apesta. Sé que amas a Alice y a Rose y que ellas se lanzarían frente a un autobús por ti. Aunque sí te dieron regalos de mierda. Puedes absolutamente odiarlos. Honestamente, yo odié tus regalos por tu parte y apenas te conozco. No creo que quieran que seas otra más que su Bellaaaaaaaa. —Hice mi imitación de Alice ebria, esperando que la hiciera sonreír. Lo hizo, pero también podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ven aquí. —Abrí mis brazos ampliamente y se acurrucó a mi lado y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Extraño a mi papá —susurró con un poco de complicación en su voz.

—Aw, Bella. Está bien. —La abracé más fuerte, tratando desesperadamente de pensar qué ayudaría. Hace años Alice me gritó por tratar de arreglar cada problema con el que viniese hacia mí. _"A veces una chica solo necesita desahogarse, Edward. No lo arregles, solo escucha por una vez."_

Respiré profundo y esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Cuéntame sobre tu papá, Bella.

Nos sentamos allí por horas a la luz del árbol de Navidad. Me contó sobre su papá, quien era sólido y responsable, y su mamá, quien era inconstante, pero divertida. Era obvio cuánto los amaba y cuánto habían formado quien era ahora. Leal, preocupada y estable, pero a la misma vez emocionada de tomar sus maletas e ir a un viaje de último minuto porque era tan barato o inscribirse para una clase porque sonaba interesante. Le conté sobre mi vida en Boston y cuán feliz era de regresar a Nueva York. Cuánto amaba a mi familia, pero odiaba lo entrometidos que podían ser, odiaba que a veces olvidaran que podía tomar decisiones por mí mismo y que no necesariamente quería su opinión en todo lo que hiciera. Confesé que eso fue en parte por lo que me había mudado a Boston en primer lugar, para tener un poco de libertad sin tenerlos mirando sobre mi hombro y tratando de meterse en cada faceta de mi vida. Me mudé de vuelta porque la distancia había hecho su trabajo en romper esos hábitos, y extrañaba a mi familia, aunque me volvieran loco algunas veces.

En algún punto durante nuestra relajada conversación, me estiré en el sofá y Bella se acurrucó a mi lado, su cabeza aún en mi hombro, su mano extendida en mi pecho. Hicimos silencio y nuestras respiraciones se ralentizaron, ambos somnolientos por el largo día.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella —murmuré y besé el tope de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia atrás ligeramente para poder verme a los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.

Tomé y coloqué detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello. No supe cuál de nosotros se movió primero, pero como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, sus labios de pronto estuvieron presionados contra los míos. El beso se hizo más candente y nos moví para que estuviese debajo de mí lo más posible y yo comencé a mordisquear su quijada, viajando con mi lengua por su cuello hasta encontrar el lugar, ese que la hizo jadear y lanzar su pierna sobre mi cadera y comenzar a frotarse contra mí lentamente. Sonreí encima de su cuello y puse toda mi atención en el que era ahora mi lugar favorito en el mundo mientras bajaba mi mano y apretaba su pecho. Tomó mi trasero y me empujó hacia ella, dándonos a ambos la fricción que buscábamos. Ambos gemimos, y casi no escucho el chirrido en las escaleras.

—Bella —susurré—. Creo que alguien viene.

Me miró con ojos oscuros, su cabello enredado, y sus labios rosados e hinchados. En ese momento, simplemente quería devorarla.

—Y aparentemente no soy yo. Patearé el trasero de quien sea —susurró.

Bufé por lo bajo.

—Solo finge que estás dormida. —Rápidamente nos moví de manera que no fuese obvio que acababa de estar retorciéndose debajo de mí. Cerré mis ojos y la sostuve cerca. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, y me sentí relajado mientras escuchaba los susurros de mis familiares en el borde de la puerta.

A la siguiente manera desperté aún en el sofá con Bella tumbada encima de mi pecho, el sonido de mis padres en la cocina siendo un bajo zumbido en el fondo.

—Bella —susurré.

—¿Hmmmm?

—¿Puedes despertarte por un segundo?

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí, aún adormilada. Mientras se despertaba, una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Hola.

Le sonreír de vuelta.

—Hola. —La besé suavemente en los labios.

—Mmmmmm. Creo que me gusta la alarma Edward.

Reí por lo bajo.

—Feliz de servirte cada vez que quieras, bebé. —Me encogí ligeramente mientras la palabra bebé salía. Le eché un vistazo para ver si le había importado y, dado la chispa en sus ojos, diría que estaba bien. Jaló mi cara hacia abajo para otro beso, este mucho más caliente y reminiscente de todo lo que no había sido completado la noche anterior.

—Oh mierda, Bella. Mis padres están en la cocina. Iré arriba a tomar una ducha. Continuaremos esto después, ¿de acuerdo? —Se sonrojó un poco y asintió. Le di un rápido beso ruidoso en los labios y me levanté, recomponiéndome sin llamar la atención. O eso pensé hasta que escuché una risita de cerdo desde el sofá.

—Ahora sabes porqué necesito tomar esa ducha, mujer malvada. Ya sabes, podrías acompañarme. Preservar el agua, salvar el ambiente, blah blah blah. —Hice un movimiento sugerente con mis cejas, medio bromeando, pero esperanzado de que aceptase mi oferta.

—Pensé que era una mujer malvada, Edward. Puede que no seas capaz de manejar toda esta sensualidad —dijo bromeando con una sonrisa y gesticuló hacia su pijama ahora arrugada. No tenía idea de lo hermosa que era dormida y agradablemente cálida.

—¿Es eso un reto, señorita Swan? Porque creo que ambos sabemos que lo aceptaré.

—Oh, mi Dios, ¿eso funciona para ti a menudo? —Ella comenzó a reír.

—Hey, tú lo comenzaste con el asunto de "toda esta sensualidad".

—¡Sí, pero yo solo estaba jugando!

La miré por un minuto.

—¿Entonces no te unirás a mí en la ducha?

Ella me miró y pude ver el debate en su cabeza. De pronto sonrió y se sentó, parecía muy segura de lo que sea que hubiese decidido. Saltó y corrió por las escaleras, dejándome boquiabierto mientras sus risitas se desvanecían detrás de ella.

—¿Vendrás o qué? —me gritó, seguido rápidamente por un—: ¡Eso fue lo que ella dijo!

—Por favor, Dios, no pido mucho y sé que probablemente no debería pedirte esto, pero si tienes un poco de compasión, por favor no hagas que no se me pare. Um, amén —murmuré y sonreí.

Para cuando llegué a las escaleras, el agua estaba corriendo. Logré entrar rápidamente justo mientras Bella se colocaba bajo el chorro. Fui hipnotizado al ver los riachuelos de agua acariciar sus curvas. Sus pezones se endurecieron, respondiendo al aire luego de la calidez del agua y yo jadeé. Era jodidamente espectacular de cada manera.

—¿No vas a venir? —me preguntó sin mirarme.

—Joder, sí. —Logré decir.

Me desnudé rápidamente y entré en la ducha, jalándola hacia mí inmediatamente y besándola frenéticamente. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, siguiendo el rastro de agua hasta que estuve acunando su trasero. Le di un ligero apretón mientras la presionaba contra mí y ambos gemimos mientras nuestras calientes pieles se encontraban. Comencé a besar su cuello, moviéndola ligeramente para que se sentase en una de mis piernas y pudiese alcanzar una de sus exuberantes tetas. Apreté suavemente y pellizqué su pezón mientras encontraba ese punto en su cuello de nuevo, ocasionando que se frotase contra mi pierna y gimiese ruidosamente. Podría escribir poesía sobre cuánto me gustaba ese maldito punto.

Moví mi boca más abajo, capturando su otro pezón en mi boca, succionando y mordiendo suavemente mientras aún apretaba y pellizcaba su otro pecho. Estaba moviendo sus caderas y gimiendo al darle abundante atención a sus senos, su suave humedad deslizándose por mi muslo. Suavemente nos moví para que su espalda estuviese contra la pared de la ducha. Sabía que estaba a punto de joder mis rodillas, pero no me importaba nada. Quería probarla en mi lengua, sentir sus manos en mi cabello y verla correrse por mi boca y mis dedos. Lentamente comencé a besar y mordisquear el camino hacia su estómago, jugueteando con mis dedos cuidadosamente por su cintura y caderas, por el exterior de sus muslos, y los llevé al interior, apenas tocando su piel. Pasé mis dedos por los rizos en el ápice de sus muslos y lentamente pasé la punta de mi dedo entre sus pliegues, haciéndola gemir en una mezcla de anticipación y frustración.

Di un beso con mordisco final justo en el tope de su montículo y le eché un vistazo. Estaba hermosa, espalda arqueada, tetas rebotando, su piel sonrojada y su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados.

—Bella, mírame. —Continué pasando la punta de mi dedo de adelante hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que pudiese sentirme, pero no para darle una satisfacción real. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y me miró, sus ojos dilatados por la lujuria, su respiración saliendo a trompicones.

—Joder, eres tan hermosa, bebé.

—Oh, Dios. —Gimió de placer y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

—Ah ah ah, Bella. Abre tus ojos. —Esperé hasta saber que me estaba mirando y hundí mi cabeza hacia abajo, separé sus pliegues con mis dedos y la lamí lentamente desde su hendidura hasta su clítoris, donde hice círculos perezosos con mi lengua, jugueteando.

—Condenado infierno, Edward. Más.

Sonreí y la tomé por detrás de la rodilla, colocando su pierna sobre mi hombro y enterré mi lengua en ella, rápidamente embistiéndola antes de moverme de nuevo a su clítoris, succionando entre mis labios mientras jugaba con mi lengua. Deslicé dos dedos dentro de ella, bombeé afuera y adentro unas pocas veces antes de doblarlos hacia adelante, tocando y golpeteando alternadamente esa pequeña área de carne suave y gorda. Sus piernas temblaban, sus músculos se tensaban alrededor de mis dedos y agarré fuerte su cadera para sostenerla en su lugar para poder enfocarme completamente en llevarla hacia el límite. Justo antes de que se corriera, tomó mi cabello y me sostuvo contra ella, montándome, obteniendo ese último contacto que necesitaba. Adoraba cuán desinhibida era, tan candente que tomase lo que quisiese y gemí contra ella, sin siquiera pensar lo que las vibraciones harían. Se vino y se vino fuerte, gritando mi nombre, sus músculos contrayéndose a mi alrededor, su cuerpo doblado por la fuerza de aquello. Tomé su orgasmo, prolongándolo con suave presión de mi lengua hasta que finalmente me apartó con un último gemido.

Suavemente quité su pierna de mi hombro y besé el interior de su muslo antes de colocar su pie de vuelta al piso. Sus rodillas cedieron cuando retiré mi mano de su cadera, y sonreí y reí para mí mismo, asegurándome de sostenerla mientras me levantaba. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso que una Bella desnuda y mojada, aún sonrojada y satisfecha por un orgasmo que yo le había dado. La besé ligeramente y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, abrazándome hacia ella y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos así por un momento antes de que lentamente nos voltease para que ella se pusiera bajo el chorro. Tomé el champú y vertí un poco en mi mano, comenzando a frotarlo por su cabello, pasando mis brazos a su alrededor para llegar a sus largos rizos. Su frente estaba frotándose suavemente contra el mío mientras ella me miraba y pasaba sus dedos arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda. Puede que haya tenido mi rostro entre sus muslos hace tan solo un momento, pero este silencioso momento era de alguna manera incluso más íntimo. Extendí mi mano en su espalda y la incliné cuidadosamente para que pudiese lavar el jabón de su cabello. Me dio un lento y suave beso cuando terminé y pasó a mi alrededor para que ahora yo estuviese bajo el chorro.

Pude escucharla apretando un poco de jabón líquido en una toallita, pero no pensé en nada de eso hasta que sentí el cálido material en mi espalda. Su otra mano continuó su curso, acariciando suavemente mi piel y dejando suaves besos a donde quiera que sus dedos la llevasen. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras respiraba pesadamente, relajándome y rindiéndome a la pura sensualidad de su toque. Sus brazos se enredaban a mi alrededor y podía sentir sus tetas frotándose contra mi espalda mientras movía la toallita y su mano tan cerca de mi pecho. Ocasionalmente pasó sus uñas por mis tetillas y continuó mordisqueando y besando mi espalda y hombros. Sus manos viajaron por mis piernas hasta que sentí la toalla caer a mis pies y pasó sus uñas hacia arriba por mis muslos tensos. Luego de juguetear con sus suaves y ligeros remolinos en mis caderas y estómago, finalmente pasó sus dedos por mi longitud, una mano siguiendo a la otra en un movimiento constante donde sus toques pequeños me volvían loco. Finalmente, me tomó con una mano y comenzó a bombearme constantemente, pasando su palma ocasionalmente por la cabeza de mi pene. Gemí ruidosamente mientras comenzaba a bombearme más rápido y yo me embestía contra su mano, incapaz de detenerme. Estaba gruñendo y gimiendo, y era vagamente consciente de su otra mano dirigiéndose hacia debajo de nuevo. Se acercó gentilmente a mis piernas para que las separase más y alcanzó mis testículos, amasándolos suavemente. A este punto, tenía ambas manos contra la pared de la ducha, vigorizándome mientras veía hacia sus manos haciendo magia. Mientras continuaba bombeando, movió su otra mano ligeramente más lejos y comenzó a poner presión justo detrás de mis bolas. Mientras mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse, tomó eso como su señal para morder mi nuca. Con el borde de sus dientes, me envió al límite. Me sacudí en su mano, gimiendo su nombre. Cuando me quedé quieto, presioné mi frente contra la pared, sin confiar completamente en mi habilidad de levantarme por completo, mientras pasaba sus uñas suavemente por mi espalda, tratando de recomponerme.

La escuché abrir el champú y verter un poco en sus manos.

—Voltéate, Edward.

Lo hice y agaché mi cabeza para que pudiese llegar a colocar el champú, sus dedos masajeando mi cráneo, relajándome aún más. Cuando terminó, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para lavar el jabón. Cuando me enderecé, jalé a Bella hacia mí, la besé suavemente y luego descansé mi cabeza contra la suya y la sostuve en mis brazos. El agua comenzó a enfriarse, así que la cerré y salí de la ducha, tomando una toalla y la sostuve abierta para que Bella se tapase, envolviéndola a su alrededor con un suave beso en un húmedo hombro. Coloqué otra alrededor de mis caderas y me volteé para verla inclinarse hacia adelante, frotando una toalla por su cabello mojado. La vista de su redondo trasero justo frente a mí hizo que mi pene se sacudiese de nuevo, pero decidí dejarla tranquila. Podía escuchar a los demás despiertos y realmente no quería que nos escucharan mientras la follaba duro por detrás de la manera que quería en ese momento. Eso simplemente tendría que esperar.

Mientras ella terminaba con su cabello, salí hacia mi habitación y me vestí, colocándome un par de jeans y una camisa manga larga, reflexionando mucho en la conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Organicé el viaje planeado de Alice al centro comercial y me di cuenta de que tenía una manera de darle a Bella la Navidad que se merecía.

Había sido un largo y fastidioso día. Normalmente no iría al centro comercial en un día de poca afluencia si me pagaras y hoy había enfrentado el día luego de las ventas de Navidad. Demonios, Bella tuvo la justa idea de quedarse en casa y acurrucarse con un libro, y yo hubiera estado con ella cualquier otro año, pero tenía una misión en mente esta mañana y honestamente valía el cansancio si podía colocar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice, Rose y yo nos juntamos en la habitación de Alice con todos los retazos y pedazos de papel de envoltorio que quedaban de la festividad. Una vez que todo estuvo envuelto, corrimos escaleras abajo riendo, nuestra madre gritando sobre la estampida de elefantes, exactamente como lo hacía cuando éramos adolescentes. Rápidamente arreglamos todos los paquetes bajo el árbol, y fuimos a sacar a Bella de su habitación.

Su puerta estaba entreabierta, así que toqué, empujé para abrirla por completo, y me recosté en el marco.

—Hey.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo el centro comercial? —Tocó la cama para que fuera a sentarme, así que caminé, pero me incliné hacia abajo y le di un rápido beso, intentando llevarla hacia abajo. Por supuesto, ella tenía otros planes y me tomó por el cuello y me jaló hacia ella, besándome hambrientamente. En cualquier otro momento, hubiese dicho que el suyo era un mejor plan, pero estaba tan emocionado por lo que mis hermanas y yo habíamos hecho que eventualmente me aparté del beso. Sí, eventualmente. Si una hermosa, divertida, inteligente y jodidamente increíble chica quiere besarme ferozmente, no me resistiré mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ven conmigo.

—Pero eso es exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer —dijo con una sonrisa—. Esperaba el o-bloc de tus hermanos, pero pensaba mejor sobre ti, Edward. —Arqueó su ceja y gemí. Ella era mi mujer de ensueño personificada y no podía creer que fuera capaz de arrastrarla fuera de su habitación.

—No te preocupes, bonita. Tendrás muchos de esos luego.

Lució un poco deslumbrada ante la palabra muchos y me volteé para dirigirme escaleras abajo antes de que pudiese decir nada, esperando que estuviese rememorando nuestra ducha en su cabeza como yo lo había hecho todo el día. La esperé al final de las escaleras y me atrapé tanto en el recuerdo de una Bella húmeda y desnuda que me perdí el travieso brillo en su mirada, así que estaba totalmente desprevenido cuando su mano salió y me pellizcó en el costado. Chillé como un maldito cerdo. Bella rió a carcajadas y solo levantó su mano en señal de todo mientras se retiraba.

La seguí a la sala donde Alice y Rose estaban esperando, tan emocionadas como yo. Ellas harían lo que sea por esta chica y eso decía mucho sobre quién era. Tuvieron amigas en la escuela, seguro, pero nunca las había visto tan cercanas a alguien como lo eran con Bella. Se mezclaba con nosotros simplemente y sospechaba que ella era el pegamento que mantenía a todos juntos.

Les echó una mirada a mis hermanas y giró para enfrentarme.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Traté de lucir inocente, pero no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se expandió por mi rostro—. Toma asiento, bebé.

Mientras Bella me miraba de reojo sospechosamente, Alice prácticamente saltó al árbol y tomó un regalo.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Bella! Este es de mi parte.

—Espera, ¿qué? Alice, no. Tú me diste un regalo. No necesito otro.

—No es solo otro. Es el indicado. Devolví el maquillaje y Edward pensó que te podría gustar más este.

Bella comenzó a desenvolver el paquete lentamente y rió cuando se dio cuenta que era una colección de las películas de John Hughes. Me miró y alcé mis manos, sonriéndole.

—Alice, este es perfecto. Lo adoro. Gracias.

—¡Yay! Este es de parte de Jasper.

Rápidamente rasgó el papel y rió a carcajadas ruidosas por la variedad de esponjas para baño. Alice y yo chocamos los cinco. Jasper y Emmett tenían que trabajar, pero los llamamos en la tarde para dejarlos unirse a nuestro plan. Pensé que tendríamos que convencerlo, pero Jasper felizmente dio su bendición al regalo que pensamos para que le diese a Bella.

Luego, Rose le tendió a Bella una caja un poco más grande que la de un brazalete. Dentro, Bella encontró un hermoso porta pasaporte de cuero.

—Rose, esto es demasiado.

—Pfffft… luego de las ventas de Navidad, perra. Mi única condición es que pueda ir contigo cuando lo uses —dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa—. Y este es de Emmett. —Le tendió a Bella un sobre—. Recordó cuando te varaste en San Francisco todo el día por un vuelo demorado. De esta manera tienes un lugar donde quedarte si eso vuelve a suceder.

Bella sacó la pieza de papel fuera del sobre y tenía una gran sonrisa cuando vio que era un pase para un día para el club United.

—¡Genial! ¡Puedo comer mi peso en queso mientras espero por mi avión!

Rose comenzó a reír.

—¡Él dijo exactamente lo mismo!

—De acuerdo, el último, pero no menos importante, este es de parte de tu mamá. Ella, uh, solo no lo sabe aún —dije mientras le tendía una tarjeta de regalo de Barnes y Noble a Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Digo, esto es fantástico, pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Estaba vagando por la librería mientras esperaba por estas dos y escuché a una adolescente quejándose por la tarjeta de regalo que había tenido para Navidad. Porque, digo, quién pensaría que ella, como, leería por diversión. Como. Puede que me haya perdido algunos comos, pero tú entiendes. Así que la cambié con ella.

—Edward Cullen. Disminuyendo el CI de una adolescente por vez. Estoy tan orgullosa —dijo con una sonrisita. Se tomó un momento y miró los regalos frente a ella, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en una suave sonrisa—. Gracias, chicos. Solo… No puedo decirles cuánto significa para mí. Esta es la mejor Navidad de todas. —Caminó y abrazó a Alice y a Rose—. Las amo a ustedes dos tanto. No tenían que hacer esto. Tuve un momento, eso es todo. Realmente no tenían que hacerlo.

—Ah, B, también te amamos. Esperamos que lo sepas. Y no esperamos que seas nadie más que tú. No _queremos_ que seas nadie más que tú —dijo Alice, su voz temblando un poco.

—Chica, no queremos que cambies para nada. Sabemos que no teníamos que hacer esto. Aunque eres nuestra y cuidamos lo que es nuestro. Siempre cuidaremos de ti de la misma manera en la que siempre has cuidado de nosotros. Tal vez tengas que reprendernos a veces y decirnos cuándo somos unos tarados, pero siempre estaremos aquí, cuando nos necesites —dijo Rose, sorbiendo su nariz un poco. Las tres se abrazaron por un par de minutos y se separaron, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Luego de recomponerse, Bella arqueó una ceja y dijo:

—¿Rose? ¿Alice? Puede que quieran dejar la habitación.

—¿Huh? —preguntó Alice.

Rose echó un vistazo entre Bella y yo y comenzó a reír, arrastrando a Alice fuera de la habitación.

—¡Te amo, Rose! —les grité luego de que Bella caminó hacia mí y se sentó en mi regazo.

—Edward —dijo con sus ojos brillando—. Gracias. —Se inclinó y capturó mis labios con los suyos, besándome ferozmente. Nos sentamos en el sofá, besándonos como adolescentes con las luces de Navidad parpadeando en el fondo.

Escuché a Rose dejar salir una carcajada.

—¿Lo ves, Alice? Te dije que escucharas a Bella. Ellos definitivamente no necesitaron ningún muérdago.

Reí contra la boca de Bella, pero no detuve su beso. Y cuando le contase a nuestra familia los próximos años, mientras rememorábamos la historia de cómo nos enamoramos, realmente fue la mejor Navidad de todas.


End file.
